Ice tale
by Rouletteshot
Summary: follow the story of Sam Weather, a up and coming semi pro ice hockey After a series of failed relationships Sam decides to put his love life on hold and focus on making the pros and graduation med That changed when he meets Olivia Cockburn a actress, how will she change Sam's views on his life


Sam weather stood in the warm living room of Victoria's apartment. He had been in this room many times before but this time there was an entirely different feel to the room.

The colors on the walls that were normally bright and full of life were now dull and tired looking, as if they had long ago given up trying to reflect the light on the sun. The traffic cam outside the window was unusually loud, giving the room a strange metallic and uncomfterble aura. Victoria appeared from another room and threw a bundle of clothes into the duffle bag at Sam's feet. Then, with out looking at him she straightened up and turned away, not meeting Sam's hazel eyes. Sam was a tall man about 6 foot 6, his shoulders were broad and his messy brown hair was never able to be worked into any sort of popular hair style.

Sam's gaze was cool and calculating, as he looked around the room. Something was different but he could not put his finger on it, then it dawned on him, the living room that was usually full of pictures was now void on any photographs. At least any photographs that included he and Victoria together, all but one. The picture was of Sam and Victoria sitting at a table, Sam's arm draped over her shoulder and her head on his. The pair was smiling up at him, but failed to spark any feeling of happiness or nostalgia. Victoria stormed back in to the room and slammed the picture face down, dropping the last of Sam's belongings in the bag.

Sam picked up his duffle bag and walked from the bedroom to the front door. He paused for a second and Looked at Victoria who was now sitting on the couch.

" See ya" he said walking out of her apartment to his car. Victoria came out and stood on the steps to her apartment.

"you made this happen Sam!" she called "don't try and pin this on me or talk behind my back, you are to hard to manage"

"so I made you cheat on me?, your two faced Victoria, enjoy your life" Sam shut the door to his car pulling out on to the Shawinigan streets. Driving back to his apartment 20 minuets away. Sam got his bag out of his car and took the elevator up. He opened the door to his apartment. Expecting still to be home alone

"Hey Sam!" the voice of Sam's roommate, team mate and best friend lifted his spirits. Sam walked in and hugged Zlobin

"Hey man how was your flight back?"

"Eh was ok, to long though, don't think ill go back next year"

"did you're mom get me any of the swish chocolate?" Zlobin reached into his back pack and presented Sam with the chocolate

"I'm gonna put this in the fridge, then we are going to a bar, I need to drink" Sam dictated ,walking to the kitchen

"uh oh, are things over with Victoria?" Zlobin could tell by Sam's silence that he was right. Zlobin grabbed his Jacket and waited for Sam by the Door.

The two were walking up the Shawinigan streets at dusk heading to their favorite bar.

"zo what happened?" Zlobin asked Sam who had been silent since they left the apartment.

"Eh apparently I'm to hard to manage" Sam snorted

"Well she has a point" Sam shot a sideways glance at Zlobin "well you are, your unpredictable, you are quiet, you are particular, you, you can be hard to please"

"And do you guys think that?"

"No everyone is different when they are with the guys, its just the way it is, I just think you have trust issues, plus none of us like her anyway" Zlobin held the door open for Sam.

The bar was packed. There was a large fire roaring in the corner and the smell of tap beer and whisky in the air. After fighting their way to the crowded bar Sam ordered his usual, a dry double no ice. Sam sat and filled the empty void that had appeared.

It wasn't long before the pair began getting recognized for the Ice hockey players they were. Sam and Zlobin were both players for the Shawinigan Cataractes and were the teams star players. It was normal for them to be spotted and asked to sign things.

"hey boys" A familiar voice called across the bar. The voice belonged to Charles one of the teams centers and assistant captains. Charles pushed his way to a stool next to Sam and Zlobin. "Why the long face weather?" Charles asked

"he found victoria cheating on him" Zlobin filled Charles in on the situation.

"ah cheer up Sam you don't need her, beside we have our charity game before the season opener in a few days, that will take your mind off her and get you back on the single's train." The three caught up with one another asking what they had done for the off season. Sam had been the only one who had stayed in Shawinigan out of the group.

His home was in Australia where he had lived for 15 years after moving there from England. Sam just didn't feel like going home, he liked being away from his family, he liked the freedom he had. Deep down He just wished he could find someone to share it with.

Zlobin and Sam finally left the bar at closing time and stumbled back to their apartment. Sam never made it to his bed, he landed with a thump on the couch, but he never went to sleep. He stared at the ceiling having a internal debate with himself. Was it really his fault, or did Victoria just cheat on him because she is a slut, either way Sam decided it was better for him to just stay single, based on his past relationship track record there was no point in him trying anymore. He had given up and decided he would stay single until someone as stubborn as him came and pulled him out of his rut.

"Come on Olivia come out with me, we need to find you a man" Olivia's friend Janet begged from Olivia's couch. Olivia rushed from closet to the bedroom a large warm coat bundled in her arms, she stuffed the coat in to the all ready over flowing suit case and attempted to close it

"No I need to get ready to go to Shawinigan, I'm presenting a charity event there, and last I checked you were still single as well" Olivia retorted giving up on shutting the suitcase and was now re arranging the contense in to a more organized state.

"yeh but, just shut up Olivia, I don't like seeing you miserable" After another battle she was able to force the suitcase close and straightened up. Olivia was taller than the average women. Olivia's blue eyes, which were cat like, sparkled with mischief and were framed by thin feline looking eye brows. Her long flowing brown hair was shinny and making her eyes and perfect white smile stand out. Olivia checked her hair in the mirror, she was not used to seeing her hair brown, she was a natural blonde and died her hair on a reckless whim and was still getting used to it, then picked up her Suit case.

"Im leaving now, and im not miserable, I like being single. I can be more flexible that way" Olivia ended the argument and walked out the apartment. She was in the car to the airport and the words from Janet's mouth started to play on her mind. Maybe it was time for Olivia to find someone and give a relationship a shot, but after being single for so long Olivia feared she didn't know how.

Sam woke early the next morning. Game day. The only thing on Sam's mind was Hockey. He showered and dressed and sat in the dawn lit living room taping up his stick, a tradition he has always had since he was playing pee wee hockey. Zlobin came out and made breakfast smoothies for the pair. Once they were finished the two changed into their suits and headed off to the arena.

Sam sat on the bench watching the game unfold in front of him "More talking there!" he screamed at his team mates.

"Ey move over vether" Zlobin pulled Sam out of the game

"Good shift?" sam asked picking up his stick.

Zlobin and Sam had quickly became friends having started at the cataracts at the same time and they had both moved countries to play, Zlobin from Sweden if his accent wasn't clue enough. Sam was originally from England

"Hey Weather your on the ice next drop pull summer off" the coach yelled from the other side of the bench. Stick all ready in hand Sam drank some water and waited for the whistle to blow. He didn't have to wait long one of the Ramparts shooters shot the puck high and it went up and over the glass.

"Hurt dem for me" Zlobin said as Sam jumped the bench onto the ice. The crowed cheered as he skated over to where the other player were gathering for the drop. Sam skated into his position on the right wing and looked at Charles the center. Charles looked back and gave a subtle flick of his wrist. Sam nodded knowing what the play was. There was a moment of complete stillness around the ice rink as the referee got in position. Then a explosion of chaos as the puck was dropped. Charles knocked the puck behind him and blocked the Rampart center form skating through; Sam exploded off his mark and collected the puck. Then made a hard right turn escaping the check coming from the opposing right wing and carried the puck up the right board, at the blue line of the opposition he only had the two defensive men to deal with. He pushed the puck back then kicked it forward again with his skate. This moment created the confusion in the opposing man he hoped it would, Sam exploded through the momentary gap left by the confused defenseman and shot.

The quick wrist shot found the back of the net with easy the keeper was not quick enough and the puck snuck in behind his glove. Sam jumped onto the plexi glass behind the net and the fans jumped to meet him, he bounced back onto the ice and caught Charles who skated into him. Sam doubled round to the bench and high fived his teammates on the bench, Zlobin slapping him on the back of the head.

"one more shift" the coach demanded. Sam glided over to the center dot and took up his position. A he got there the other right wing bumped into him. Sam smiled slightly.

"Try that again 63" he said. The player responded by elbowing him "keep your head up" was all Sam said before the puck was dropped. Once again Sam moved into collect the puck but Charles wasn't able to block out the opposing center and he passed off the puck. Sam joined the chase giving pressure to the puck carried on the left wing. The played panicked and flicked the puck over to the right wing, Sam followed the puck with his eyes and smiled when he saw the opposing right wing pick up the puck. Sam chased him down and got level with him as he crossed the blue line. Sam turned in suddenly and slammed the player into the boards picked up the puck and sent it down to the other end for icing. "I told you to keep your head up" Sam said as the ramparts winger gingerly got up and skated off

"Nice hit vether" Zlobin said as he skated over "now get on de bench itz my turn to finish the last 2 minuetz"

"Feel free my friend" Sam said and headed for the bench the crowed had started to head off only the die hard supporters of both teams remained. "good game boys" Sam congratulated the rest of his team mates on the bench

"a close one" Charles added "6-4" the players watched the remaining 2 minuets and jumped the bench as the final siren sounded to congratulate the rest of the team. After which they all pilled into the locker room in jovial hilarity.

"Boys that was a good win but settle down now I need to talk to you" the coaches deep voice reverberated around the room "now as this was a charity event I would like to let you know we raised a substantial amount of money. Now as a result of us winning we have been invited to the official charity dinner tonight. It's going to be full of Hollywood's best and up and comings, there will be a lot of press there so please don't drink to heavy and don't embarrass the team. Any one breaks these rules will be in my office on Monday. Other than that have a good night gents you deserve it." The team cheered as the coach handed out the tickets.

After getting changed the Team headed to the hotel where they were staying for the event, it was normal for Sam and Zlobin to share a room and as Sam flicked through channels on the TV after getting out of the shower Zlobin fussed over what tie to ware. "zis red one or de blue one vether?" Zlobin asked for the 50th time.

"Zlobin pick the god damn blue one all ready" Sam said getting his pants on

"So what if one of us gets lucky tonight?" Zlobin asked "Do we hang a skate on the door?"

Sam laughed "I dunno man I guess so, but girls can understand what you say half the time so I guess you'll have to find somewhere else to sleep"

"Hey de girls find my accent sexy" Zlobin retorted throwing his red tie at Sam. Sam's phone vibrated on the dresser as he finished getting ready

"iz dat time to go?" Zlobin asked from his seat where he was watching cartoons on TV

"nah we are laving with Charles and jerry, they will knock on the door". Sam unlocked his phone to read the message from Victoria,

"vat is it?" Zlobin asked knowing it was unusual for Sam to be this quiet for so long, Sam swallowed

"Just Victoria being vindictive" he handing the phone to Zlobin so he could read the message

"that heartless bitch" Zlobin said looking at Sam who was on his bed looking at the celling

"That settles it I'm getting fucked up tonight" he said sitting up. A knock on the door reveled Charles on the other side

"C'mon lets go boys there are some Hollywood hotties down there waiting for us.

The three walked down to the lobby and followed the signage for the vent. Blocking their way was a red carpet; the trios stride it like kings and crossed the threshold into the event. The room was split up into two sections. The first was where all the dinging tables were. The black and gold theme reflected in every corner of the grand room. The second half was a sizable dance floor that for the moment was empty but Sam sensed in a few hours his teammates would be up embarrassing them self's. Lastly and more importantly to Sam was the bar that ran along the back wall behind all the dining tables It didn't take them long to find the table assigned to the team, it was the loudest one there. With shots all ready waiting for him Sam began the night of celebration as his first event of being single.

Olivia saw the tall guy walk into the event, warring a light grey suit and a purple tie she could see his muscles underneath. His eyes sparkled with excitement and laughter and he carried on his face a perfect infectious smile. Flanked by two other guys Olivia followed him with her eyes and saw he was sitting at a table of people she didn't recognize. She lent over to the person next to her

"Who are they?" she pointed over "ah they are the hockey team who raised most of the charity money and won the charity game"

"oh thanks". Olivia smiled to her self and looked back at the guy she was staring at before drinking some wine.

Back on Sam's table the party was in full swing. The guys were ripping into each other and a game of numbers had started up where a player was dared to go up to a girl and get her number.

"Got it" Charles said triumphantly, sitting next to Sam and showing him the number.

"Your turn Weather, you still haven't been out yet" Summer teased. Sam finished his drink and settled the boys down as the chanted his name.

"Ok I'm gonna go to the bar, and when I return I'm going to have more numbers than all of you" Sam stood up and took a few shaky steps before finding his feet and striding confidently towards the bar.

The truth was Sam wasn't going to get any numbers. That text Victoria had sent him got through to him and he was only here to drown his sorrows. Ordering 4 shots from the bartender Sam made himself comfterble at a bar stool as he didn't plan on leaving it.

"I hope you are going to share those" A husky voice Sam didn't recognize came from behind him, being fairly certain that the voice was not addressing him, never the less Sam turned to his left just to be sure. A elegant looking woman stood inform of him, draped in a long flowing gold dress that hugged her slender figure showing off just the right amount of curves to keep hungry eyes interested. Her brown hair was utterly perfect as it framed her face and complimented her costume.

"Well?" she asked after the long silence in after which Sam became aware he was staring at her

"Uh sorry, well I have no one to share them with" Sam stated, leaning on the back of his chair and grinning brightly.

"Well may I join you?" the female asked sitting on the empty stool as Sam past her two shots. Sam watched as she drank her first shot and recoiled as it slid down into her stomach

"bet you regret that now" Sam teased a playful smile on his lips

"Well I haven't seen you try yours yet" she coughed. With ease Sam knocked back his first shot and stared at the girl with a smug smile "oh well done" she paid Sam his dues

"So what's your name?" Sam asked playing with the empty shot glass

"You don't know who I am?" the girl asked surprised as Sam shook his head "well I'm Olivia Cockburn and I'm hosting this event" she laughed as Sam looked slightly embarrassed

"well I'm Sam –"

"Weather, I know I watch your team on TV" Olivia quietly admitted

" Shouldn't you be on the dance floor instead of talking to me?" Sam asked his hazel eyes searching her expression for an answer

"well I find all those people boring and just needed to get away from them and let lose" Sam smiled

"What do you do when your not making appearances at these kind of things?"

"Well I'm a model but I'm looking to move into acting, more money and more fun" she explained. Sam could see why she was a model, she was quite tall her skin was slightly tanned in color and her eyes were a shrinking electric blue as for her face there was not a single blemish on it besides for a slight line on the right side, but you could only notice that if you looked close enough. Her smile was perfect and it made everyone else smile. Happiness just seemed to radiate from her. Sam couldn't tell if it was the mix of shots and whisky or Olivia but he was starting to get a warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"So here's what I think we should do" Olivia continued "I say we drink this last shot then get some more drinks and we can stay here and get to know one another" she raised her glass, her eyes were full of malevolent excitement, and Sam followed her knocking his glass off hers and drinking the liquid. Once again Olivia screwed up her face as the taste of the liquid hit her tongue. Sam laughed again then stopped as Olivia leant her head against his arm "can we order something sweet this time" she complained

"Are you really a big fan of hockey?" Sam asked as Olivia finished her drink

"64,45 and plus 69" she stated the numbers matter of factly

"Wait" Sam said after a moment's silence "those are my states for last season" Sam said bewildered. Olivia nodded

"No offence but you are like the perfect girl, you have no ide how many guys actually want their girl friends just to watch their games"

"Why would I take offence to that?" she said quirkily raising an eyebrow. Sam suddenly became very aware of her foot touching his left leg, but he didn't mind that. He looked deep into her electric blue eyes and she met his gaze with the same intensity, her foot running up the inside of his left leg, his right leg blocking the action from public view, the two were oblivious of the outside world and the happening around them

"Another round?" Sam asked and she chuckled

"I think that is in order" the night steamed on and Sam was falling more and more for the girl he was at the bar with him. She still remained a large mystery but he didn't want to ruin a possible one-night stand with to much personal talk

"Bar is closed folks events over" the bar tender called, this came as a surprise to Sam since he had been at the bar with Olivia time had seemed to have stood still. Together Sam and Olivia stood up

"I should get going" Sam said standing on his tip toes only to see that the team table was the only table that had all ready been cleaned away meaning they had left awhile ago "crap and I don't have my room key" Sam said to him self after he had searched his jacket for the card

"Are you single Sam" Olivia asked puling him out of his head

"Huh? Oh yes I am" he said turning to face her. Sam never got a response to his answer instead she took his hand and lead him out of the ball room to the foyer she called an elevator and pulled him in when the doors opened. She looked up into his eyes and he pulled her close, he brushed a lock of hair that was on the right side of her face and took her face in his hand, the he leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back, he pushed her up against the wall and the kiss depend as the elevator rose the kiss got deeper and more passionate. The last thing Sam remember of the evening was kissing Olivia's neck and her hands wrapped around him as the elevator stopped at a floor, its doors opening

He awoke to a blinding ray of sunlight in his face in a unfamiliar room. _"Those fuckers moved my room again_" he thought. He tried to sit up but his right arm was heavy he looked down at it and couldn't see it.

Covering his arm was the messy brown hair of Olivia her head resting on his arm. "Ok this happened" he slowly pulled his arm out as not to wake her and searched the low lit room for his pants he put them before discovering he really needed to pee. Opening the door to the toilet as quietly as possible and lifted the seat as his kidneys drained a entire nights of processed liquid out. He flushed and put the seat down and went to the mirror to wash his hands "wow you look great" he said to him self and splashed some water on his face, he grabbed a towel to dry and some paper fell onto the floor. He bent down to pick it up_ "HOUSE : A medical drama" _

"huh" he scoffed and flicked though what he discovered was a script "that's not right" he said out loud

"What's not right?" a voice from the bed room called Sam took a deep breath and stepped out "OHHH" Olivia said as she saw he was shirtless "that is a teenage dream fulfilled right there" she said with that playful smile

"You're a actor" Sam said un phased by the fact that she just ogled his body

"Yup, I told you this last night I'm sure" Olivia yawned rubbing her eyes Sam sat on the end of the bed

" And you auditioning for this House thing"

"Correct again"

"But the whole scripts wrong" Olivia sat up at this "From a medical stand point at least, I'm sure the drama in it is very good" Sam turned to look at Olivia who looked confused "look you knew about my stats and I dare to say you know some other stuff about me as well but what no one knows is that I am studying medicine" Sam explained as Olivia crawled up the bed and lay her head on his lap

"Show me" Olivia said simply

"Huh?"

"Show me what parts are wrong". How could he refuse those eyes how could he refuse her?

" Ok look here this house guy is apparently listing everything for Wilsons disease only none of these are the symptoms of Wilsons and here see that not a auto immune disorder and that there is Parkinson symptoms not MS.

She followed his finger as he pointed our various things in the script and absent mindedly ran her hand up and down his arm "so what does that mean?" she asked looking up at him

"Well from an acting point of view I imagine nothing but it just annoyed me that's all" he said setting the script down" Olivia gave a half smile

"You're cute when you get angry, I mean besides when your trying to punch some guy in the face" Sam winced

"Of course you saw the fights"

"Yes I saw the fights" she kissing his arm and got up.

His eyes followed the contours of her naked perfect body from head to toe. She put a dressing gown on "so I say we should order room service then ill take you back to your apartment, you cant live far from here" Sam looked at her and smiled

"Really I should be driving you home but I don't have a car right now its back at the stadium"

"Well next time you can return the favor" Olivia said winking and walking into the bathroom.

"Your saying there is going to be a next time?" Sam asked bewildered, standing up to look for his shirt.

"Sure, give me your phone" she said as she Emerged from the bathroom, toothbrush in hand. Sam searched his pockets for his phone the he remembered,

"ah Zlobin has my phone" Olivia raised an eye brow in suspicion "I'm prone to drunk texting" Sam told the half truth.

"Well ill just have to write me number down somewhere" She said walking back to the bathroom to brush her teeth

It was around 2 in the after noon when the couple emerged from the hotel to get in a car destined for Sam's apartment that he shared with Zlobin. Over the hour journey he and Olivia chatted about her acting career and his aspirations about being a doctor. The black SUV stopped outside a apartment block and Sam got out only to discover on walking around the car that Olivia was also there "do you mind if I see your apartment?" she asked, Sam hesitated remembering the mess the apartment was in but agreed. They road the elevator to the second top floor, Sam unlocked a large wooden door and stepped back as he opened it.

"So this is what a ice hockey players apartment looks like?" Olivia said stepping through the threshold.

"Yup sorry about the mess but uhh we didn't have a chance to clean it before the game" Sam made the excuse stepping in behind Olivia. There was empty cups all over the large planned kitchen the island in the middle had a shirt on it as well as a hot sauce bottle and what looked like a half eaten sand which. The lounge room off the kitchen had covers on both coaches and more empty cups on the coffee table.

"Not really the environment to bring a lady like your self in to I apologies once again" Sam said

"Well aren't you chivalrous" she said walking by him to the kitchen "its not a bad place, but your right someone has to tech you boys how to keep clean"

"In my defense most of it is Zlobin" Olivia raised an eye brow "ok it's about half and half" Sam admitted making for the fridge door. Before he did he read the white board on the door there was a message written on it _"Sam on ice at 4"_ "Crap"

"What is it" Olivia asked sitting down at the kitchen island.

"I have got to get to training" Sam said pointing at the white board.

"Oh "Olivia exclaimed standing up as Sam picked up a big kit bag by the door.

"Id really love to talk to you and just chill out but Coach is big about being on time"

"That's fine" Olivia said meeting him at the apartment door. Their eyes locked and there was a comfterbal silence

"Well got to run" Sam said turning to step out the door, Olivia grabbed his arm and kissed him. They broke the kiss and Olivia laughed at the surprised look on his face

"Go, ill lock your door".

It took Sam About fifteen minuets to run from his apartment to the stadium. And as he ran the length of the car park of the stadium it dawned on him that he left a slamming hottie in his Apartment with out showing her out properly. She could either of taken offence to this, burnt the apartment down or left the door open. Sam didn't know why but he seemed to trust her. He burst into the dressing room to find no one there, but he could hear the faint sound of skating and pucks being hit off the boards. So he got changed as fast as he could and headed down the tunnel. He appeared from the tunnel and was relived to see all the Guys Kneeling on the ice on the center dot and none of the coaches around He skated over to the bag of pucks in the center .

"Hey there he is" Charles said as Sam picked out a puck

"Have a good time hot shot?" Charles teased, Sam wrist shot the puck from half way, and the puck bounced off the top right of the net and went over the glass. He skated over the team

"So how Was Olivia?" Summer asked

"Great"

"What does she do, she an actress?" Charles asked

"Yeh she is auditioning for some show called house? Anyone heard of it?"

"Yeh I have" Jerry spoke up

"Its about this hell good doctor who takes on all the hardest cases and is also a really big Douche, reminds me of the Doctor you'll be Sam" Jerry finished, the guys laughed

"All right shut up boys lets go warm up" the coach said skating over. Sam had one of his best training sessions in a while3 hours later and he and Zlobin were back in the Apartment.

" ZLOBIN GET IN HERE!" Sam screamed from the kitchen, Zlobin jumped up and ran over

"Vat?" he asked looking confused at Sam, Sam pointed at the white board which her previously read Sam on ice at 4 now read _"Olivia 773-338-7786, thanks for a great time call me soon xx"_

"Zlobin give me my phone" Zlobin threw Sam's phone to him and Sam punched in the number on the white board

"you lucky basters she is interested in you, don't mess this up vether" Sam stared at the number on the white board.

"Oh I wont" Sam said.

For the next two weeks Sam and Olivia kept in tough through constant text messages, after that Sam called her nightly when he finished practice. For sam this was unusual, he never got this invested in a girl, normally not replying to texts for hours and speaking on the phone only when the girl called him. It was now a complete change for Sam and it didn't surprise the guys that after only knowing each other for a month Olivia asked Sam to visit her in LA.

Olivia sat in her apartment with her best friend Janet who was asking her all about her trip "how was the ball?" Janet asked walking from the kitchen in Olivia's apartment with a vitamin water

"oh it was good, just a bunch of people who were proud to be amongst Hollywooders, and this ice hockey team who won the charity game" Olivia said staring out the widow of the living room

"oh any good looking guys?" Janet asked Olivia said nothing and shrugged "Oh come on tell me" Janet begged shaking Olivia's arm

"there was this one guy, his name is sam"

"what does he look like?"

"he is tall brown hair" Olivia said grabbing her Laptop and navigating to the Caractes website where a picture of Sam took up a little more than half of the front page "that's him" she said turning the laptop so Janet could see it

"wow he's hot, how far did he get?" janet asked, Olivia was silent and scratched her head. Janet gasped

"Olivia!, a one night stand" she shrieked

"well..not exactly"

"what do you mean?"

"well he is on his way here now" Janet looked at Olivia shocked "So youll need to leave soon" Olivia said pating Janet on the knee in a action of fake sympathy and standing up. There was a knock on the door.

Zlobin opened the door and let Charles in "Hey Zlobin where is Sam?"

"uhh getting packed he is heading down to LA to see that girl he vas vith at the charity event" "oh" Charles said surprised walking into the living room and sitting down

"so he is missing game night?, going to be a good one, will determin our standing toward the closing of the first half of season" Chars stated pulling a beer out of the six pack he brought "vell he haz been texting this girl quite a lot, I don't know I think he really likes this girl"

"Shaaaaad up" Sam yelled as he walked down the hall a large duffel bag slung over his shoulder

"One for the road?" Charles asked, throwing a beer at Sam who caught it and checked his phone for the time and seeing he still had some he opened it and drank "so this new girl, Zlobin has been telling me she has grown on you" Charles teased, Sam shrugged

"eh we will see"

"man your stone cold, I hope you open up a little more with this girl, or your great at sex" Sam took the last part as a compliment and drank some more of his beer, finishing it in one swig

"Look after Zlobin for me, and clean up some of your shit" Sam said throwing a empty plastic cup at Charles as he walked out the door. An hour later he was on a plane and it was headed for LA. Sam had never been to LA apart from when he was playing there, had no idea where Olivia lived apart from the address she had given him. Sam took out his Medical journal and started reading the chapters he needed for his next test, taking down notes on the tiny train table . a few hours past and the plane began its decent into LAX. Following walking through the airport and getting lost several times Sam was finally in a cab and was on the way to the address of Olivia's apartment. The cab pulled up to a big grad looking entrance way with beautiful looking buildings behind it. The apartments were set in the hills and over looked the city. Sam walked in the entranceway and walked through to a central garden area with paths leading up to the various apartment buildings. Sam took the path that was listed to go to _"Complex A" _Sam got into the building and went to the top floor. Walking along the quiet corridor Sam looked up D-12 he found the apartment and knocked on the door.

At the knock on the door Janet jumped up and ran toward it, Olivia hot on her heels Janet reached the door first and opened it. On the other side Sam stood there a confused look on his face as he saw Olivia hanging off Janet's arm trying to pull her back.

"Uhh Hey" Was all Sam said. Janet screamed slamming the door in Sam's face

"He's Australian!" he heard Janet scream. Sam smiled and leaned against the wall. He herded Olivia say something along the lines of

"You have to leave now" Janet opened the door and shook Sam's hand

"I'm Janet" She said smiling shyly "Janet!" Olivia said under her breath reminding her she had to go. Janet apologized and left.

Sam walked into Olivia's Beautiful apartment that had fantastic views over the whole city, but as far as Sam was concerned the only beautiful thing in the room was Olivia. She closed the door behind him and joined him in the center of the living room, Sam turned to face her. Olivia looked at the floor shyly looking like a embarrassed school girl on a first date.

"Hey" Sam said stepping close to her. Olivia suddenly grabbed him and kissed him, surprised Sam kissed her back, she pulled away and smiled awkwardly

"Can we just great like that from now on?" Sam asked "It is one way to break the ice" Olivia laughed and hugged him.

"I'm glad to see you"

"well I'm glad I came" Sam said wrapping his arms around her. They stayed like this for a few minuets, not feeling awkward, neither one pulling away, they were happy where they were. After a while Olivia began showing Sam around her apartment saying he could put his bag in her room, Sam knew he was sleeping there as soon she said it.

Later Olivia was making lunch for them and Sam was sitting at the bar at the kitchen. " How are things over there, with the team?" Olivia asked

"Yeh good finishing up the first half of the season, everyone is just starting to realize again how long the season is" Sam said turning on his chair

"Everyone starting to hurt a little?" Olivia asked plating up pasta

"Uhh the older guys are getting niggling injuries back, knees and shoulders mostly, no major injuries yet"

"Well don't make the first one you" Olivia said absent mindedly as she gave Sam his plate

"Why" Sam said a proud grin on his face following Olivia over to the dinning table and siting next to her

" well I, its just, uhh mm" Olivia struggled to find a come back and Sam's grin got even bigger. "Do you want to go to a bar tonight?" Olivia asked Sam trying to change the subject. Sam nodded with a mouthful of pasta "because Janet, that girl you just met its her birthday, and I don't want to push you to go seeing as you just got off the plane, so if you don't want to go we can do something else" "

no lets go" Sam said smiling at Olivia

"You sure?"

"Yeh I'm a ice hockey player, I am obliged by the sacred oath to never refuse a invitation to a bar" Sam said solemnly putting his hand on his heart. Olivia smirked

"You ass" She said and continued eating.

Hours later and Sam was at some packet out Bar staring at the bottom of a cider Bottle, seeing as drinks were on the house Sam ordered another one and was joined by Olivia and Janet who appeared either side of him at the bar out of breath from the dance floor.

"Where did you go" Olivia asked taking his cider off him

"Well I went to pee and I was coming back but the bar called me over"

"uuuurh I love his accent" Moaned Janet

"Isn't he great" Olivia said trying to make Janet jealous "do you have any other hot friends? "Janet asked

"What about Zlobin?" Olivia suggested drinking more of Sam's cider then scrunching up her face in disgust

"God that's awful" she coughed

"What are you kidding me that guy is like a untrained puppy, easily excitable and to forward"

"I like forward" Janet piped up making Olivia burst out laughing

"Ok ill set it up through Olivia" Sam said finishing the rest of his cider

" Hey lets get out of here" Olivia whispered in Sam's ear. Sam and Olivia both stumbled out on to the busy LA streets

"Man I had no idea I was this drunk" Sam said struggling to get his balance in the first few steps.

"me to, come here let me lean on you" Olivia waved her arm until it found Sam's waist and she wrapped her arms around him. "I know a good pizza place near here want to see if its still open?" Olivia asked looking at her feet as they walked trying to synchronize their footsteps.

"Pizza" Sam echoed

"this way" Olivia said tugging on Sam's waist causing him to spin around

"Oh god, where am I" Sam said staggering again.

"Sam Stop" Olivia laughed. Sam appeared from above the covers

"yeh your right I'm tired to" Sam said laying back and letting Olivia put her head on his chest

"my head is killing me" she complained "well I have a cure for that" Sam said getting up and searching for his underwear. He found them and put them on and was on his way out of the bedroom when

" Sam turn around" Olivia said sitting up in bed. Sam turned around and faced Olivia confused

"what?"

"What's that on your leg" she pointed at the tattoo of a cat on his left leg. Sam was silent for a second trying to come up with a good excuse

"uhh Don't go to spring break with my friends" Sam said coming up to the bed and kissing Olivia, he looked at her and kissed her again, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back down o the bed


End file.
